An Eagle's Heart Tsubasa Otori Love Story 1
by NariTime-BringerOfDeath
Summary: A love story involving Tsubasa Orori from Beyblades metal fusion/ metal masters. I disclaim beyblades.
1. Chapter 1

_An Eagle's Heart_

_A Tsubasa love story_

_By: NariTime-TheBringerOfDeath_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade metal fusion/masters characters. My only character in this story is the OC Kurai Yume or Dark Dreams. She is a Native American of the Fox tribe indians. She is Madoka's pen pal/cousin and leader of the American team Angel Arts. She has a unique Japanese name instead of an indian one but it has indian likeness. Her father/Madoka's uncle helped name her thats why its japanese. She has long red hair and dark redish brown eyes. She dresses in a black jacket with cat ears on the hood and an indian black panther skin shirt the stops above her belly botton and skirt that goes to mid-thigh and long knee high black leather boots. Her hair hides her eyes and she seems like an insane genieus to all who meet her. I also own the characters Kurai One, Kurai Dengen o Fox and Akuma On'nanoko. Note that this will not follow the anime completely._

_ You stare at your team, American teenage boys have become to into girls to perticipate in a bey bladers tournament even if its a national tournament, so your team consist of yourself and three other girls. You and your bey blade Shadow Lynx are very skilled but the others are pretty much newbies that were lucky enough to be better than the rest. Your cousin Kurai One (the dark one) and her Ghost Aquario are ok, you trained her hard the past year and are confident that she will do ok but Kurai Dengen o Fox (dark power fox{your friend that's real name is Natalie Flora}) and her bey the Dark Fairy are new and only did this to be with you so you know Dark Fairy has little experience, also Akuma On'nanoko (Evil Angel Girl ,you named her this, like Kurai Dengen o Fox only came to be with you{her real name is Sella Winden) and her bey Lightning Pheonix are also new but with Akuma's dark determination she has more potential than Dengen o. That's good though cause Dengen o is just the substitute. You sigh and prepare to set off the bomb that is their training session._

_ "Ok as you know, we are weak and the other teams are strong. So, I have plotted and thought for a long time and finally I have decided to take your training into my own hands if you have any problems with my style or techniques challenge me, if you beat me you won't have to do training but by your own free will but if you lose you will go threw a week of double training. Got it?" You glare behind your auburn locks that constentally cover your eyes. No one objects, probably because Kurai One has already told them about your stength in blading and they know they can't win. Kurai One smiles and adds to you sentence._

_ "I fully agree to the great Kurai Yume training sessions. They are hard but they sure pay off and they are fun." One smirks. She always loved my training sessions even if she is younger than the rest of us, she bests all of us but me. In our team she is my co-captain, I am captain, and then Akuma is our other fighter, Dengen o is our sub and I also cover our information and calculates and computer stuff as well as fixing and updating of our blades, I'm the Captain and the tech. I remember my cousin Madoka is the Japanese Team Gan Gan Galazy's tech. I sit down and pull out a peice of paper to write Madoka a letter while everyone watches me confused._

_Dear Madoka Amano,_

_ Hello again my cousin. Guess What? I'm captian and tech of the American team Akumu no mahM. I heard that your the Japanese team Gan Gan Galazy's tech. Are they nice? If we ever face each others teams in America you all should stay at my Shadow Mansion with me and my team cause hotels are distasteful around here. They are dirty and germ infested! Don't worry we play fair. Tell me if you meet any one interesting while you travel with them. _

_ My team is weak. two of our four members are newbies but me and Kurai One keep them on track and are starting my training sessions tomorrow. I hope at least Akuma is ready when we have to do our first round of the tournament. Dengen o is our sub so it'll be fine if she is not ready but trust me, we will all do our very best even if we don't win._

_ Hope to see you in the tournament and highly hoping to meet your team. Remember that the sadistic and insocial Kurai Yume loves and misses you with all your heart. Best wishes and cheering you on cousin and your team._

_ Love,_

_ Kurai Yume._

_ You walk out of the park and to the mail box. Print on your destination and what not and put the letter in the mail. A tech is also a manager to the team so its good the I have the Shadow Mansion and money to keep our team alive. Madoka has the shop and its profits so her team will be ok. My money is from my writing and singing so I have more money than they do but money is not what makes the team, love and spirit make a truely grand team and I know my team has at least that if not experience we need something._

_~Next Morning~_

_ You open your lab top to see the new news with the tournament. The oldish red haired man is standing there while the young blue haired girl sits with the reports._

_ "Shocking news from the BBA..." The blue haired girl begins but is interupted by the red head._

_ "TEAMS WILL BE TEAMING TOGETHER!" He shouts having been reading over her shoulder._

_ "Yes teams will be teaming up..." The girl begins again but is interupted. _

_ " The team groupings have already been decided!" The guy exclaims and gains a glare from the girl._

_ "Check your mail for a letter from the BBA telling you who you have been paired with." She sighs knowing times up and the screen goes back to its normal thing. _

_ You quickly go to your email and find the letter from the BBA. To your great releif it says the following._

_Dear Akumu No MahM,_

_ Your team has been paired with the Japanese team Gan Gan Galazy. You will be meeting in Hong Kong tomorrow at 5 pm. The plane is BBA to HK. Board it tomorrow._

_ Sincerly,_

_ The BBA._

_ You tell your team and they cheer. Apparentally they have heard the Gan Gan Galazy is the best team and most likely to win. You sigh and go to the mail box. It has your tickets for the plane tomorrow. Wow the BBA is fast._

_"Yes they are." Shadow Lynx hisses in your head. You smile and turn to the team._

_ "Heres our tickets for tomorrow now lets prepare to meet Gan Gan Galazy. Ya know what I mean right?" You see One's eyes sparkle as you say this._

_ "SHOP AND PACK!" She screamed excitedly and jump in circles._

_ "But I don't have money." Dengen o sighs._

_ "Me either ,Yume." Akuma frowns._

_ "Not to worry Yume is a rich Book writer and Musician. Also since she's our manager she'll buy anything we want even though she'd do it anyway." One laughes. Dengen o's eyes lit up._

_ "YAY! SHOPPING TRIP!" Dengen o and One scream together._

_ "Why do me and you have to be the only normal people here?" Akuma asks you annoyed by the ohers cheer. _

_ "Its not half bad. I love to shop but I'm not screaming." You laugh happily. We go to the mall, get our nails done (your's and Akuma's black while One's and Dengen o's are purple), you all buy some lip stick. Akuma got expresso which compliments her long blonde hair. One chooses a dark brown which goes good with her dark skin and hair. Dengen o chooses dark purple cause she's just weird like that. You choose black cause all your outfits are black and it looks good on you. Then you go clothes shopping. Akuma gets a white professional looking shirt and matching black pants, she looks more like a musician than you do when on stage. One gets a bright yellow dress with beads sown into the bottom of the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Dengen o picks a purple short sleeved button down shirt and black jeans. You pick a black leather vest with a dark grey rabbit fur shirt that stops before your belly button black leather looking leggings and a grey rabbit skin skirt. Next, you go shoe shopping. Akume gets stiff looking dress shoes. One gets a pair of cute yellow sandels. Dengen o gets purple converse and you pick black high heels. Last place you stop at is a lucky neck lace store. Akuma finds a black chocker and chooses it. One picks a yellow sun on a chain necklace. Dengen o picks a purple chocker. You pick a black chocker that has a cross on it with a black ruby in the middle. Finally everyone goes home to your Shadow Mansion to pack and get some rest._

"_This will be fun." Lynx says calmly in your head._

_~Next Day on the Plane~_

_ Everyone is on the BBA to HK plane with there pack and the flight is about to begin. You can wait to see cousin Madoka again and you really want to meet your new team mates. Madoka sent you an email with their names and ages. Tsubasa Otori 16 a year older than you, Dengen o and Akuma. Ginka Hagane 15 same as you, Dengen o and Akuma. Masamune Kadoya 15 same as you, Dengen o and Akuma. Yu Tendo 10 same as One. I sent her ours to tell her friends._

_-Gan Gan Galazy's Tsubasa's POV-_

_ Madoka's cousin Yume of the American team we were pair with, called Akumu no MahM, sent us her teams name and ages. Kurai Yume 15 one year younger than me. Akuma On'Nanoko 15 one year youner than me. Kurai Dengen o Fox 15 one year younger than me. Kurai One 10 same age as Yu._

_**Yume: Thank you for reading my first part of this OC. I promise the next one will hopefully be more interesting.**_

_**Tsubasa: Please rate/comment. Hiya Yume.**_

_**Yume: Ummm... Hi...*Major Blush***_

_**~End of Part 1~**_


	2. Chapter 2

An Eagles Heart

A Tsubasa Love Story 2

By: NariTime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bey Blade Metal Fusion/ masters. Only characters I own on here is Kurai Yume (the OC), Kurai One, Kurai Dengen o Fox and Akuma On'Nanoko. Note this does not go along with the anime.**

_You and your team step out of the plane and see Madoka is already here with four boys you presume to be Gan Gan Galaxy. You walk over to Madoka with your team tailing you as you reach her Madoka spins around and hugs you. You smile._

_ "Hey Madoka. I miss you too but don't kill me." You say seriously with you normal no emotion face and everyone laughs except you and a guy with long white hair. Madoka finally stops laughing and introduces her team._

_ "This is Ginka Hagane." Madoka says and points to a guy with red hair that looks similar to the oldish red head BBA reporter. You bow and your team wave and say hello._

_ "This is Masamune Kadoya." Madoka says pointing to a boy with black hair and red bangs. Again you bow and your teams waves and say hello._

_ "This is Tsubasa Otori." She points to the white haired boy. You notice for the first time, he is really really really cute. If your hair wasn't covering your face they would have seen your blush. You again bow and the other says their HI's and wave. _

_ "And last but not least this is Yu Tendo." She points to a small orangish yellow haired boy. Then, it's your turn to introduce your group._

_ "I am Kurai Yume. Pleasure to meet you." You watch Tsubasa threw your hair as you speak. "And this is my team. Kurai One." I point at the small dark skinned girl. She blushes._

_ "Nice to meet you." One looks to her feet and you notice Yu smile. Aww young love._

_ "This is Dengen o." You point at the dark blue hair girl dressed in purple._

_ "Hey." Dengen o looks away._

_ "And this is Akuma On'Nanoko." You point at the girl with long blonde hair. She waves. Then, Madoka begins to laugh._

_ "Why are you laughing?" You ask her confusedly._

_ "You're a germ-o-phobic right Yume." She snickers._

_ "Yes... Why?" You blink twice._

_ "This is where the BBA has us staying." Madoka holds up four hotel Tickets and you nearly pass out. You keep yourself from passing out but you turn pale under your hair but play it cool._

_ "So?" You ask calmly._

_ "Well as you said hotels are dirty and germ infested and sickening and most of all hotels spread people germs." She finishes and this time you pass out._

_**~When you wake up hours later~**_

_You wake up and take a deep breath. That was over dramatic._

_ "You okay?" You hear a lowish voice that makes you nearly jump out of your skin but you hold down the urge too and look towards the voice. There sitting in a chair beside the bed your in is the white haired boy._

_ "Yes just in high distaste towards hotel germs." You sigh._

_ "You're in a hotel right now and by the way you are sharing a room with me." You look around the room and sadly he is right this is a hotel room. You cover your eyes sadly._

_ "Don't worry though. The hotels were forced to be clean here like three years ago." He is calm and you wonder what his weakness is._

_ "Really?" You look him in the eyes and your eyes aren't cover this time so he can completely see your reddish brown orbs looking into his. He looks back into your red eyes with his light brown ones. You feel you heart skip a few beats under his gaze._

_**~Tsubasa's POV~**_

_You look into Yume's red eyes and feel a strange feeling inside your body. It burns but it feels really good at the same time. What are her eyes doing to me? You know she's waiting for your answer but you can't speak so you just nod. She smiles lightly and you feel something leap inside you then she turns away and you can breathe freely again. You watch her as she stands up from the bed._

_ "Wait," You say and she looks back at you but you can't see her eyes through her hair. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_ "Yeah, don't worry. Where are the others?" She asks calmly. You miss her eyes._

_ "They went exploring and aren't back yet. I stayed her to make sure you didn't wake up and freak out or anything." You say calmly._

_ "Then, what do you want to do?" She says emotionlessly. You can think of a few things but shake them out of your head. I just met her! Why am I thinking that? You growl at yourself in your head._

_ "I don't know. What do you want to do?" You look at her hoping to get to see her eyes but they are still behind her hair._

_**~Your POV~**_

_Hmm... Not going to say that out loud. You blush under your hair and hope he does see it. _

_ "Hmm... Do you want to play the question game?" You ask him quietly. You look at him and see him smirk slightly._

_ "Ok. That'll be nice. Would you like to go first?" He asks politely._

_ "No, I choose the game so that means you go first." You shake your head and his smile grows._

_ "Ok then, do you have a boyfriend/ girlfriend?" He asks. You so hope this is his way of finding out that you're free to go for._

_ "No. Do you?" You reverse the question hoping with all you heart that he does not._

_ "I do not. Are you straight, bi or lez?" He seems happy. I like this game if he is doing what I think he is doing._

_ "I am straight. Are you straight, bi or gay?" You smirk._

_ "Straight. Are you as dark and scary as you look?" He teases._

_ "I don't know am I?" You take your hand and bat at him like a kitten. He laughs._

_ "No no you are not. Do you like cats?" He asks__._

_ "I love kitty cats." You said with a __British accent making him laugh. "Do you like kitty cats?" You hair is out of your eyes so you bat you eye lashes at him and again he laughs._

_ "Yes. Do you want to...?" Before Tsubasa can finish his sentence the door opens and Madoka runs in and hugs you knocking you to the ground. Tsubasa's expression goes back to know emotion._

_ "I'm so sorry Yume." Madoka cries._

_ "__It's ok, just get off me." I somewhat growl._

_ "Oh I'm sorry." Madoka says as she gets of you. You look around and notice that Tsubasa is gone and your expression falls. What was he going to ask me?_

_**~Tsubasa's POV~**_

_Damn (sorry for language) you Madoka. She was so pretty sitting there teasing me as I teased her and Madoka just had to ruin it and right when I was going to ask her to hang out with me tomorrow. I want her to talk to me. She calms me even if I'm extremely calm and I want to find out what that feeling I get when I look in her eyes is. I just hope the darkness does not consume me when I'm with her. I don't want to hurt her._

**~Your POV~**

_Where did Tsubasa go? Wow! He walks really fast. Oh, well. Might as well help Madoka with dinner. Music, Music, Music... Hmm... I'm lost. Where is the hotel's visitors' kitchen again? I'm so dipsy. Dipsy Blonde I is. Ha-ha__._

_"Where are you going?" You recognize the deep calm voice behind you. Tsubasa. You turn and smile under your hair which is covering your face again._

_ "I'm lost, so I'm just wondering around like an idiot." You laugh lightly and he smiles slightly._

_ "Ok, where were you going before you got lost?" Tsubasa put an emphasis on 'lost' and if your hair wasn't covering your face you swear he would have seen your bright redden face. You wave your hands in an odd motion._

_ "__I was looking for Madoka, to see if she needed help." You pass it off lightly and laugh slightly. He smirks._

_ "__Follow me; I'll take you to Madoka." His smirk grows slightly as he turns to lead the way._

_ "__I'm sorry." You say quietly after a while._

_ "Why?" Tsubasa said confusedly._

_ "__Because you have to help me." You say softly._

_ "__I don't have to, I volunteered too. Don't worry about it." He smiled._

_ "Thank you." You smile and then you notice your standing outside the visitors' kitchen. "I best go help Madoka."_

_ "Wait." Tsubasa grabs your wrist before you can get too far. "Will you hang out at the park with me and Yu tomorrow? You can bring One too." He blushes slightly._

_**End**_

_Yume: Watch out for chapter 3. Coming to you soon and Yay!_

_Tsubasa:?_

_Yume: Shoo! My me time._


End file.
